Efectos del amor
by Leona Dark
Summary: Su vida girará al comprobar que la oscuridad puede cambiar la tenue luz de su destino, cegado por un efermizo amor ¿Podrá ser salvado por su rival? ¿Pueden los efctos del amor, decongelar un corazón de hielo? .:Seto Yuugi:..:Yaoi:. Chap 3º To Kisara Kaiba
1. Cap 1 ¿Error?

**∞ Título:** Efectos del amor

**∞ Género:** Yaoi, Angst, Mpreg, Romántico.

**∞ Parejas:** Seto **x** Yuugi, Yami Yuugi **x** Yuugi y talves otras.

**∞ Summary:** La vida de un joven dará un giro radical al comprobar que la **_oscuridad _**puede cambiar la tenue luz de su destino, colocándolo en un terrible dilema marcado con un reloj de arena en retroceso. Por su cabeza pasa la vida, el odio y un enfermizo amor. ¿Qué pasa cuando, al borde de la desesperación, un antiguo rival del duelo de monstruos aparece para rescatarlo¿Pueden los efectos del amor, descongelar un corazón de hielo?

**∞ Disclaimer:** ¡El dinero hace milagros! Si no preguntenle a Kazuki-sama, él me vendió a los personajes los cuales no-se opusieron a participar en el fic. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Notas:** ¡Ohayou! Les presento este fic de YGO. Verán, es un desafío de Amor-Yaoi de **The Dark Queen Angel** que me pareció muy interesante y decidí tomarlo ya que finalmente podré escribir sobre la pareja que más me gusta de YGO. Además que me estreno en el Angst y Mpreg. Ojalá que les guste y no se guarden sus comentarios, no importa el tamaño, pero eso sí, lo más bonitos posible porfis lo peor es la abstenencia. Así que juzguenlo y me avisan si valió la pena.

ø**º**°**†**°**º**ø¸,**ø**º¤º**ø**,¸ø**º**°°**º**ø¸,ø**º**°°**º**ø¸,**ø**º¤º**ø**,¸ø**º**°**†**°**º**ø

**EFECTOS DEL AMOR  
****By Dark-chan**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Čαρίтυłσ I ◊ ¿Eяяσя? ◊  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ahh… ya… haz… ah… hazlo…- "Ya no puedo ni ver, mi vista está nublada por sus caricias que son tan expertas y tremendamente intesas, sus besos son apasionados, fieros y tan tiernos y dulces a la vez".

"No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. En mi corta vida imaginé estar así con alguien, estar así con ÉL. ¿Qué hice para merecer este placer? Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver esa bebida que me dio hace un par de horas en aquella fiesta, por que sí fue eso ¡Demonios, que me acabo la botella entera!"

-No… ah… ya, ya casi…- "me susurra al oido con esa voz tan suave y sexi que me eriza la piel. De un momento a otro sus labios buscan los mios, está desesperado y yo también"

"Siento su mano derecha deslizarse por mi cadera, ya ha dejado de besarme los labios para pasar a mi oreja. Su otra mano sujeta firmemente mi nuca, enredando sus dedos con mi cabello humedo. Siento como comienza a morder levemente mi lóbulo al momento que me susurra unas palabras que, no logro escuchar por culpa de la descarga de placer que me inunda. La mano que tenía en mis caderas pasa a la parte baja de mi espalda, tantenado y haciendome caricias que me están enloquesiendo".

"De repente, comienza a bajar por mi rostro, me besa asfixiandome, me muerde el labio inferio, atrapa mi lengua con la suya, comenzamos una guerra para ver quien es el que besa mejor. Como era de suponerse, él gana limpiamente cuando logra sacarme un gemido que ahogamos en nuestras bocas ávidas de amor. Lame mi mejilla y continúa su recorrido por mi cuello, perdiendoce en mi clavicula, mordiendo y succionando".

"No sé dónde debo colocar mis manos ¿En su cuello¿En mi cabeza? Nunca mis manos fueron tan torpes, que ironía, cuando en el campo de batalla soy un experto girando las cartas, ahora no sé ni como debo moverme. Así que opto por sujetar fuertemente las blancas sabanas de seda sobre las cuales, estamos él y yo desde hacía un tiempo del cual ni siquiera me acuerdo. ¡¡Por Kami!! Lo que me está haciendo es digno de los dioses, ah… no por nada fue un gran faraón".

"Olvidó mi cuello para torturarme una vez más, puedo sentir su mano tocando uno de mis pezones que, enduresido, me dan la sensación que imagina estar tocando un terreno desconocido para él. Su lengua comenzó a degustar el otro y me sigue pellizcando delicadamente, me da pequeñas succiones y muerde levemente. Despues cambia lugares y muerde el que su mano torturaba, dandome el placer que necesito. Puedo escuchar un gemido que escapa de mí sin poder evitarlo".

"Escucho como sí de una risita se tratase, y continúa su labor, dejando un rastro humedo desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, en el cual introduce su lengua, eso me hace cosquillas, mientras juega conmigo sus manos recorren mis piernas, mis muslos son victimas de sus pequeños masajes, quiero reirme pero sólo escucho que de mí salen suspiros ahogados que se confunden con mi respiración entrecortada".

"Deja mi ombligo y ¡Oh, oh! Comienza a bajar, lamiendo mi ingle. Sus manos pasan de mis piernas a mi baja espalda de nuevo, siento que me hace circulos con su dedo para finalmente tocarme el trasero. Esa acción me obliga a separar las piernas. Levanto la vista para ver que es lo que me está haciendo, ver su reacción y comprobar que también lo está disfrutando como yo, pero mi visión aún está borrosa, sólo distingo que está perdido besandome. En ese momento me mira pero¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? Esa amatista como el mio, es diferente pero ¿Qué será?. Vuelve a subir y me besa, pero lo corta rápido y me susurra al oido".

-Ahora… Hi-hikari mío… toca… tocarás el-cielo…- "su voz vuelve a calentarme".

"Regresa a su labor pero me sorprendo cuando, desprevenido, ha tomado mi miembro entre sus manos. Puedo sentir un calorcito desde el fondo de mi estómago, unos espasmos hacen que arqueé mi espalda cuando siento una humedad en donde él tiene sus dos manos. Una caricia hace que otro gemido involuntario se escape de mí de nuevo¿Qué demonios me está haciendo? Ah… acaso¿Acaso esa es su lengua?"

"Efectivamente. Puedo sentir una caricia especial en esa zona, comienza con unos suaves besos, puedo sentir su cálido aliento rozarme, escucho una risita ¿Qué es lo que le da tanta gracia? Ahh… siento sus labios en la punta y…ahh… ha empezado a introducirlo en su boca. Un calor impresionante imbade mi erección que, ante tal acto de él, ha llegado al grado de dolerme demasiado, pero la saca rapidamente¿Qué sucede?"

"Vuelvo a mirarlo, esa amatista choca nuevamente con la mía, es tan… diferente, será mi imaginación¿o acaso el placer me hace confundir sus ojos? Sí no fuera por que hago mi cabeza hacia atrás, hubiera seguido manteniendo ese ínfimo contacto visual".

"No cabe duda, él es todo un as en el terreno del placer. Mis manos sujetan fuertemente la sabana bajo nosotros, siento una gotita de sudor bajando por mi frente, brincando hasta mi oreja. Siento su mano, tomar mi erección de nuevo, vuelve a su labor olvidada tras varios segundos de espera, y comienza a probar completamente mi miembro, me muerde un poco, besa mi longitud, aspira, resopla y suspira, dandome aún más, desesperación por decear que continúe con su labor, pero de repente se ha detenido ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

-Ate… Athemu…- "lo llamo. Apenas y he podido pronunciar su nombre".

"Impasiente, escucho que de mí, sale un gruñido de protesta y levanto levemente la cadera para encontrar de nuevo, ese contacto que tan bien que se sentía… y, ah… mmm… me ha respondido. Esta vez engulló completa mi erección, sin alguna intención de sacarla, sus movimientos cada vez son más rápidos, sé que está disfrutando tanto como yo, puedo escuchar pequeños ruidos producidos por él, pero ¿Qué me pasa? Ah… siento una pesión por debajo de mi abdomen ¿Qué es esta sensación?".

"Sin contenerlo más, me he derramado en su boca. Se siente tan bien, es tan… placentero. En ese momento se levanta y en un beso, me da a probar un poco de mi escencia, nunca creí que de sus labios supiera tan bien. Mis manos rodean su cuello, mientra que él, vuelve a abrazarme, entrlezandonos, fundiendonos y sobre todo amandonos. Su agarre es tan protector que, puedo sentir rozar nuestras erecciones, ahogo un gemido en su boca y él ante esto, mueve su cuerpo, haciendo presión".

-Ahora… me… me toca a mí- "¿Qué significó eso?"

"Sigue besandome y se separa poco a poco, me introduce dos dedos en la boca los cuales no tardo en ensalivar gustoso, de repente siento como esa mano baja, colocandose entre mis piernas ¿Qué está haciendo? Puedo persivir un dedo rodeando mi entrada y…ahh … lo ha introducido. Eso me duele, trato de separarlo, de alejarlo, de que me deje, pero ante esto, presiona más su cuerpo y continúa besandome, su lengua rozando mi labio superior trata de relajarme, sin mucho éxito ya que un segundo dedo ya está dentro de mí. De repente se separa, mirandome"

-Reléjate- "me susurra tan tierno" –No quiero herte daño-.

"Asiento y continúa besandome. Estoy tratando de relajar mis músculos y lo consigo. Para esto ya hay un tercer dedo y apenas lo he notado. Comienza a rotar sus dedos, dilatando mi entrada¡Por kami! Esto sí que es placentero. Ha encontrado un punto herógeno dentro de mí, que ha logrado sacarme un gritillo. Muevo la pelvis, tratando de hacer más contacto, sé que esto le gusta a mi _Yami_, el cual ha sacado sus dedos, esta vez sustitullendolo por…"

-Amh… ya-yami… no… no lo hagas- "eso duele demaciado"

-Relájate…- "su tono es tan tranquilo" –nunca te he hecho daño ¿verdad? Vamos, Hikari mío, sólo déjate llevar…- "y con esto me besa"

"Asiento repetidas veces, cerrando los ojos para poder mitigar el dolor. Con esto, él termina de introducir su propio miembro dentro de mí, profanándo la virgen entrada que hasta ahora, había sido eso; virgen. Sus besos tratan de hacerme olvidar esa intrución y poco a poco lo logra, pero se ha quedado estático. Abro los ojos y chocamos miradas, puedo notar algo en su mirar, pero no importa y con un leve asentamiento, le indico que puede continuar, a lo que sonríe y comienza…"

"Un suave vaiven, es todo lo que sinto despues de eso. Unas suaves embestidas me hacen rodearle el cuello fuertemente… ah… es tan… extraño… todo lo que me hace sentir y decear. Un par de gemidos se escuchan en la habitación. Su cuerpo sobre el mío me está volviendo loco, entra y sale de mi cuerpo con cada embestida, al principio me dolía pero ahora no quiero que se detenga. Mis ojos se vuelven a nublar, cada gemido que él hace, sé que es por mi causa, y eso me fasina".

"Baja a mi cuello con unas cuantas succiones, sé que me ha hecho una marca, puedo sentirla. Una mano mía ha pasado a su nuca, pediendose entre sus cabellos. Y ahora siento como el compás se vuelva cada vez más rápido, estoy que me muero, no quiero que esto termine, no quiero separarme de él… así que rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, atrayéndolo aún más hacia mí, encontrando un punto tremendemente exitante para mí y sin que pueda evitarlo, he soltado otro grito echando mi cabeza para atrás".

"Una mano suya vueve a tomar mi miembro, comenzando a masajearlo, el ritmo que lleva es tan preciso; sube y baja mi longitud. Su boca se pierde en mi clavicula y las embestidas no pierden el mismo ritmo, mis piernas siguen ayudando a aumentar la fuerza, atrayendolo más y más. De repente siento como vuelvo a derramarme en su mano, escucho un gemido de su parte, de pronto… ah… se ha quedado un poco tenso y… ah… se deja venir dentro de mí, llenándome de su ser"

"Lentamente se separa de mí, está exausto, puedo escuchar su respiración intentando normalizarse. Yo también estoy agotado, me acurruco a un costado suyo, él me abraza y con la sabana nos envolvemos, cubriendo nuestros sudorosos cuerpos. Antes de quedarse dormido, me besa la frente y me susurra un –_Te quiero_- que no contesto, cierro mis ojos y comienzo a quedarme dormido"

"Para ser mi primera vez, fue algo tan… mágico. La persona que amo está aquí conmigo, acabamos de hacer el amor y ahora dormiremos placidamente".

"No importa que seamos hombres…"

"No importa que él sea mayor que yo…"

"No importa que por ser mi primera vez, sea tan inexperto…"

"Lo que importa es que lo amo demaciado, pero…"

"¿Por qué ese vacio en mi estómago ha regresado? No comprendo por que me siento como al principio, estoy inseguro, un escalofrío me recorre como hace algunas horas ¿Por qué regresó esta sensación? No es lógico… acaso ¿Acaso fue un error, haberme acostado con él? No lo creo, es absurdo… ¡Bah! ¿Error? No lo creo…"

_  
**Continuará…  
**__**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »»**_

Notas finales:  
Opss, creo que el error no es de Yuugi, sino mío, no vayan a creer que el fic será en primera persona, por favor. Es que como es una introducción, debía ser narrado por nuestro lindo duelista de ojos violetas ¿Les gustó? Sinceramente espero que sí ya que… es mi primer lemon. Sé que fue pésimo, lo admito, pero traten de comprenderme, apenas me estoy iniciando en esto de escribir y como que no soy muy buena que digamos.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, sólo recuerden: la continuación depende de sus opiniones. Dudas, quejas, sujerencias y/o amenazas: prometo contestar lo más pronto posible. ¡Ah! Y portense mal, recuerden que los malos nos divertimos más XD jaja.

_» ø I love when you do that hocus pocus to me, The way that you touch, You've got the power to heal, You give me that look, It's almost unreal… It's almost unreal… ø «_

_Los quiere: Dark-chan _


	2. Cap 2 Confundido

**∞ Título:** Efectos del amor

**∞ Género:** Yaoi, Angst, Mpreg, Romántico.

**∞ Parejas:** Seto **x** Yuugi, Yami **x** Yuugi y talves otras**.**

**∞ Summary:** La vida de un joven dará un giro radical al comprobar que la _**oscuridad** _puede cambiar la tenue luz de su destino, colocandolo en un terrible dilema marcado con un reloj de arena en retroceso. Por su cabeza pasa la vida, el odio y un enfermizo amor. ¿Qué pasa cuando, al borde de la desesperación, un antiguo rival del duelo de monstruos aparece para rescatarlo? ¿Pueden los efectos del amor, descongelar un corazón de hielo?

**∞ Disclaimer:** ¡El dinero hace milagros! Si no preguntenle a Kazuki-sama, él me vendió a los personajes los cuales no-se opusieron a participar en el fic. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh. También a **Senshi Hisaki Raiden** ya que este fic está basado en **Flying Without Wings**, unas ideas son de ella, el mpreg será mío.

**Notas:** Ya regresé con el segundo capítulo, ojalá se acuerden de este fic y lo lean, creanme que me costó horrores el hacerlo y espero que les guste. ¡Ah! Y un agradesimiento enorme a **Aya-SXY, Deltalight, Project Z-00 **y** Sonia**. Que bueno que alguien haya leido esto despues de todo u.ù. **IMPORTANTE**: Por un error mío (como en el 2º cap) Tuve un problema con una escritora de mis favoritas u.ù y ps, ahora lo cambio para darle agradecimientos y dedicarselo.

**øº°†°ºø¸,øº¤ºø,¸øº°°ºø¸,øº°°ºø¸,øº¤ºø,¸øº°†°ºø**

**EFECTOS DEL AMOR  
By Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Čαρίтυłσ II ◊ Čσиfυиđιđσ ◊  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**E**ra lunes en la mañana. ¡Otro odioso día para soportar a sus compañeros! Sin duda Seto Kaiba estaba de un pésimo humor en ese inicio de semana ¿Y como no? Sí últimamente sus empleados habían reportado retrazos en la producción de los Duel Disk mejorados solo porque un maldito programa está mal ¡Genial¿Acaso tendría que hacerlo todo él mismo¿Qué nadie puede ser útil en su empresa?. Y allí estaba, frente a la preparatoria de Dominó, más por obligación que por ganas, de nada servía desligarse de sus obligaciones, almenos sabía que algo rescatable saldría de ese día y eso era verlo a él…

Entró al edificio y llegó a su salón casi de inmediato, era de suponerse que a esa hora de la mañana el aula estubiera casi vacia, definitivamente la puntualidad era una de sus mejores características. Sin mirar a los pocos que estaban presentes se fue hasta su lugar y sacó su laptop tratando de resolver el fachoso problema, estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando los amigos de Yuugi ya habían entrado y conversaban en voz alta, miró su reloj y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

7:52 am.

-Es extraño ¿no?- preguntaba Katsuya sentado en su mesa mirándo a Hiro con una ceja enarcada. –Ya tardó demasiado…- y volvió a mirar la hora.

-Quizá se quedó dormido- Honda respondió levantando los hombros.

-Es raro en Yuugi-kun-, Bakura cruzado de brazos miraba al dúo frente suyo -él no acostumbra los retrazos.

-Ni que fuera Jou- salía a la defeciva el castaño. -Tienes razón¡imagínate si se convierte en una copia de este!.

-Sería preferible que lo absorviera el reino de las sombras o algo así- dijo Ryo.

-No me defiendas tanto hermano- reclamó Jonouchi con fingido enojo.

Los tres estaban dentro del salón de clases esperando a que llegara Yuugi. Pero algo no los dejaba tranquilos, era muy extraño que el tricolor aún no se apareciera en la escuela sabiendo que iniciarían un nuevo semestre. De los tres chicos, el más preocupado era Jonouchi; porque el tricolor le había prometido tener un duelo matutino, despues de no jugar tranquilamente con todo lo ocurrido en Battle City era justo y necesario.

Sin embargo ya casi eran las ocho y las clases darían inicio. Y normalmente Yuugi nunca falta a clases a menos que algo le hubiese ocurrido. Al menos eso era lo que creían, pues apenas había pasado poco más de un mes desde el duelo del faraón con Yuugi y esperaban ya no tener problemas.

-¡¿Yuugi, donde estás?!- gritó Jonouchi.

Sé sugetaba el cabello, despeinandose en un gesto desesperado por la ausencia de su amigo. ¿Es que tendría el descaro de faltar al primer día de clases¿De faltar a su promesa?

-¿Quieres dejar de ladrar?- no era otro más que Kaiba –algunos si tenemos que hacer…

-Pues sí tienes mucho que hacer… no deberías venir a perder tu tiempo en la escuela¿No tienes alguna junta de amargados o algo así?

-Tranquilo Jou, no vale la pena pelearse tan temprano.

-Hazle caso a tu amigo… ¿o es que no estás tranquilo por que Yuugi aún no ha traido tu correa?

-Eres un…- pero no terminó ya que Ryo lo había detenido.

-Patético Katsuya, patético pero entretenido, sigue así y podrás conseguir empleo en algun circo.

-Idiota¿te crees que todos somos inferiores a ti o qué?.

Pero no recibió respuesta por que Hiro le había señalando a la entrada donde una ojiazul entraba con su movil en mano. Sinceramente Kaiba tampoco deseaba continuar con la típica discución con el perro de Jonouchi Katsuya, solo había comenzado a molestar porque sentía que si hacía eso podría relajarse y alejar sus pensamientos de los problemas de Kaiba Corp, despues de todo ¿Los perros cirqueros se dedican a distraer gente, no?

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jono -¿supiste algo?

Pero solo recibió una negativa de Mazaki.

-Nada, ni Yuugi-chan ni Sugoroku-san me contestaron.

Kaiba, quien había prestado demasiada atención a la charla de sus compañeros, giró un poco el cuerpo y vio el asiento de Yuugi, en verdad que aún no llegaba a la escuela y que sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. ¡Cómo no lo había notado¿Tan ocupado estaba que no recordó el tan usual saludo matutino del pequeño duelista? La verdad no le importó demasiado y siguió escribiendo en su laptop, lo más provable era que se hubiese quedado dormido y que sus amiguillos pasaran a pensar lo peor. ¡Qué drama! Fue entonces cuando Hiro golpeó su mano y reaccionó como si hubiese recordado algo, lo iba a decir, pero el profesor entró y tuvieron que sentarse en sus lugares respectivos, no querían hacer enojar a ese viejo y lo mejor será esperar a que se digne a aparecer el ojivioleta.

**ルピタ ルピタ ルピタ **_Efectos del Amor_**ルピタ ルピタ ルピタ**

Apenas había pasado media hora cuando Kaiba recibió una llamada, a lo que sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, salió del salón para atender a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea pidiendo una reunión en la entrada de la escuela. Detestaba que sus empleados fueran unos inútiles incompetentes que lo necesitaran a cada instante, para algo les pagaba ¿o no? Sin embargo a pesar de lo mucho que detestara estar dentro de esa preparatoria, por simples e insulsos requisitos le pedían esos estudios para evitar problemas legales con Kaiba Corp.

Aunque agradeció a quien lo solicitaba, ya que pudo salir de esa horrible clase que por demás los tenía casi durmiendo a todos. De saber que así serían las clases, se hubiera ido a estudiar al extranjero, pero tenía un inconveniente… su hermano, por ser menor de edad no puede sacarlo así como así del país y por lo tanto él tendría que sacrificarse para asistir allí y ser el ejemplo de Mokuba.

Bien, aceptaba que esa escuelucha era poca cosa para él, podría sobornar a alguno de los directivos y mandarlos despues al demonio, pero no estaba dispuesto a pagar por algo tan simple como soportar a sus estúpidos compañeros y a sus estúpidos profesores, siertamente no necesitaba esas clases tontas y aburridas, es mucho más inteligente que muchos de ellos juntos, pero ¡Oh bendito destino! Aún faltaban tres meses para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad ¡Todo lo que hay que hacer para seguir al frente de una de las compañías más poderosas de todo Japón! La ventaja de asistir a ese horrendo lugar era la idea de poder tener cerca de su más reciente admiración… Iba pensando en eso cuando pudo ver la figura de quien lo había llamado, frunció el ceño cuando lo tuvo a escasos metros.

-Vaya, no tardaste…- dijo sonriendo –sí que eres veloz cuando te lo propones.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Pero solo recibió una mirada inquisidora que lo repasó de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa sacarrona en su rostro. Pareciera no querer hablar por la forma en que se había quedado parado. Aún era temprano y el sol se asomaba en la distancia, haciendo un juego de luces matinales en sus cabellos castaños. No hubo más, se miraron un minuto hasta que se dignó a hablar.

-¿No puedo venir a visitar a uno de mis amigos?.

-En primera, estoy en la escuela y en segunda… tú y yo no somos amigos.

-Vamos Seto, no seas tan duro contigo mismo y acepta mi pobre amistad. Es más deberías agradecerme por sacarte de allí.

-No sé que es lo que pretendes, pero no me interesa- revisó la hora -¿Ya acabaste? No es que no disfrute de tu compañía pero... la verdad no la disfruto.

Era verdad. Despues de todo lo ocurrido, Kaiba no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacerse el amigo del faraón, y quien no, sí con ese orgullo que se carga lo más factible hubiese sido mandarlo al infierno o mínimo de regreso a Egipto o algo así. No por nada casi le da un dolor de estómago el día que se enteró que el faraón de pacotilla había regresado muy campante y como si nada hubiera pasado aún despues de ese duelo que sostuvo con Yuugi.

-Vengo a proponerte un trato- anunció Yami acercándose a él.

-De ti no quiero nada y…

Pero ya no pudo hablar, Athemu estaba demasiado cerca y jalándole el cuello de la camisa, le había besado en los labios. Seto no supo que hacer ni como reaccionar, eso le había caído de sorpresa, tenía al maldito faraón rodeandole el cuello y besándolo con tanta pasión que sintió sus mejillas arder con el contacto. Quiso separarlo de su cuerpo, pero el maldito estaba muy cerca. No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que el faraón dejó de besarlo y lo miró con una mirada tan seductora que paralizó al CEO, se relamió los labios y subió su mano derecha a la altura de los labios del castaño, rozandolos levemente, con una carcajada se giró dispuesto a retirarse, no sin antes decirle algo.

-Aceptarás mi "amistad" ya lo verás- y se fue.

Kaiba se quedó allí parado¿Qué había sido todo eso¿Por qué el maldito lo había besado? Sintió que le dolia la cabeza y se masajeó la sien bruscamente, debía pensar en algo para aclarar eso, pero no podía, con tantos trabajos pendientes en Kaiba Corp apenas tenía tiempo para su hermano como para que ahora le salga el tipo ese con una cosa así.

¿Qué demonios pretendía el faraón haciendo eso?

No ganaba nada fingiendo un interés cuando sabía de antemano que no recibiría la respuesta que tanto deseara, además él no estaba interesado en algun tipo relación. Por mucho tiempo se había decidido a no perder el tiempo en tonterías como detalles cursis o actitudes superficiales cuando en la vida hay cosas más importantes que las tonterías de un románce ¡Qué absurdo! Era lógico pensar que una persona como Seto Kaiba dejara ese tipo de cosas de lado cuando estaba muy ocupado con su empresa. Respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza, trató de alejar lo ocurrido y se dispuso a regresar a clases cuando alguien chocó con él. Callendo y haciendolo perder un poco el equilibrio.

-hum… lo siento- dijo el pequeño desde el piso.

¡Gracias destino! No era otra persona más que él…

-¿Yuugi? Vaya, no estabas muerto como tus amigos creían…- y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Jeh, que gracioso Kaiba-kun… itae- se quejó cuando ya estaba de pie.

Kaiba lo notó un poco extraño, pareciera estar muy feliz; la sonrisa con la que se había quejado era muy débil, pero franca, además que notó que su cuerpo hacía movimientos lentos. A pesar de que casi termina la primer clase y que llega tarde, el rostro del ojivioleta se ve más radiante. Su sonrisa tan grande como siempre relucía más y el brillo de sus amatistas esa más notorio.

Yuugi había cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció, ya era más alto y el collar de cuero que tenía en su cuello lo hacían ver más rebelde de lo que se pudiese pensar de él, a pesar de ya no llevar el rompecabezas del milenio consigo, no por nada había aceptado que ese chico le era visualmente atractivo y mucho, pero por más que intentara contradecirse, eso no era una simple admiración por haber derrotado al gran faraón Athemu, no, no quería admitir que era un gusto el que le tenía, pero se dejaría llevar solo por una atracción que terminaría cuando saliera de la preparatoria y pudiera hacerse cargo plenamente de KC y pudiese llevarse a Mokuba al extranjero. De pronto salió del ensimismamiento cuando vio el rostro de Yuugi muy cerca del suyo mirándolo interrogatorio y pasando una mano frente a sus ojos en un vaivén lento y tranquilo.

-Ne, Kaiba-kun… ¿Estas bien?-.

¿Qué si estaba bien?

Claro que no, por un momento su mente divagó y las escenas mentales que vió no fueron de lo más gratas, el faraón besandolo, Yuugi mirandolo tan cerca, la mirada inquisidora de Athemu, la sonrisa tierna de Motou, todo se entremezcló haciendo congeturas extrañas en su cabeza, las cuales negó bruscamente. La simple idea de que el tricolor le atrayese ya lo tenía suficientemente preocupado como para que de repente llegara su maldita copia a hacerle desvariar con sus estúpidas acciones que no llegarían a nada bueno saliendo de ese ex-faraón.

No quería que lo ocurrido con el Yami fuera a afectarlo como lo estaba haciendo, no quería preocuparse por eso y no quería aceptar que en verdad le estaba removiendo sus ideas sobre las tonterías del amor y el románce. Y menos con su Hikari; su mejor amigo. ¡Maldita la hora en que regresó Athemu¿Qué no pudo haberse quedado en el más allá y dejarlos en pasz? Al fin, Kaiba reaccionó y tomando la muñeca de Yuugi, lo detuvo en esa oscilación desesperante.

-No hagas eso- y lo soltó.

Yuugi bajó la vista apenado. De acuerdo, desde hacía un tiempo que trataba de ser amigo de Seto y hasta ahora ya había conseguido un poco de la empatía del gran CEO, al menos eso creía porque aún recibía miradas tan intensas y profundas que a diferencia del pasado, sentía que no se cargaban del mismo desprecio y recelo, sin embargo desde que se había hundido por la partida de su Yami, no fue otro más que kaiba el que la había hecho entender que era lo mejor, tanto para él como para el resto del mundo tenía que ser kaiba… por ende comprendió que en ese chico empresario podría encontrar un poco de confianza y apoyo muy a su estílo. Aunque desde entonces las acciones de Kaiba para con él, lo ponían muy nervioso, e ahí el leve sonrojo que produjo el agarre de su muñeca.

-¡Por Ra! Son casi las nueve- dijo mirando su rejoj. Estaba dispuesto a echar a correr y se detuvo -¿Vienes Kaiba-kun?- a lo que solo recibió un leve asentimiento y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el salón.

**ルピタ ルピタ ルピタ** _Efectos del Amor _**ルピタ ルピタ ルピタ**

Despues de que entraran, Jonouchi se había lanzado a Yuugi reclamandole el no haber llegado antes y que solo por eso él ya había ganado su duelo matutino. Todos rieron ante eso y comenzaron a interrogar al pequeño del porque se había retrazado. Seto simplemente se limitó a mirarlos de reojo con su computadora frente a él, allí estaban Katsuya, Honda, Bakura y Mazaki rodeandolo, mientras él respondía amablemente como de costumbre, sentado desde su asiento.

-Me quedé dormido- respondió Motou –lamento preocuparlos.

-Viejo¿pues que hiciste?- preguntó Hiro.

Yuugi bajó la cabeza y sonriendo le contestó.

-Me… me desvelé, no dormí bien.

-Así has de haber estado ocupado- dijo Jonouchi con una mirada sugerente.

-¡Katsuya!- chilló Ryo ruborizado –desencia, hay damas presentes.

-¿donde?- se hizo el gracioso, recibiendo un golpe de la ojiazul indignada –lo siento, lo siento, es que no te ví.

Y de nuevo regresaban las risas.

Kaiba miró como todos sonreían y todos se burlaban del perro. Como le fastiaba tener que soportar las muestras de cariño y amistad toda la semana. Y fue cuando empezó a sentir algo en su pecho¿qué era eso? Y volvia a verlos; tan felices y alegres, no cabía duda que sin Motou ellos no se comportaban igual, y claro era de suponer con el carácter tan tranquilo que se carga y su amabilidad ¡Por Ra que nunca había conocido a alguien tan pasiente como él! Por segunda vez notó los gestos del ojivioleta y sus reacciones, sus sonrisas.

¿Por qué Yuugi no le sonreía así?

Un momento ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Sí, le agradaba en sobremanera, pero creía que solo era una fascinación por ser tan buen duelista, nada más. Negó otravez y haciendo un ruido con su silla, se levantó. Alguien como lo es Seto Kaiba, por cualquier mínima cosa que haga llama la atención de todo el grupo, era de suponer que su acto sobresaltó a una buena parte del salón y más cuando salió del aula con un portazo que hizo brincar a los allí presentes.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese loco?- Jonouchi preguntó mirando la puerta.

-Tanto dinero lo debe abrumar- respondió Hiro.

-O idiotizar- completo Katsuya y comenzaron a reir, pero no tardaron en callarse por que Anzu ya les había jalado la oreja derecha a cada uno.

-Está molesto…- todos miraron a Yuugi quien no había despegado la mirada de la puerta –Voy a hablar con él…-

Y se levantó pero un mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio y se sujetó de la banca, todos se sorprendieron y lo ayudaron, le preguntaron que le había ocurrido y él solo agachó la cabeza para que no puedieran ver el sonrojo que tenía en ese momento. No podía decirles que le dolía su… su… bueno, que le dolía ahí, eso sí que sería una buena sorpresa matinal. Sólo negó y volvió a sentarse, el bochorno aún no se le bajaba y Mazaki fue quien lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Yuugi los miró y dijo que estaba bien, entonces retomaron la charla con el ánimo del principio, pero no notaron que ya no participaba tan efusivo como antes, estaba distraido y respondía en monosílabos.

Así pasaron hasta que regresó el profesor y colocándole su respectivo retardo a Motou, comenzó de nuevo la clase. Todos suspiraron cuando el tipo empezó a escribir en la pizarra, iba a ser una día largo y terdioso. Yuugi miró el asiento de Kaiba; aún no había regresado. No es que le preocupara, pero lo vio extraño en la entrada y quería preguntarle algo, vio de nuevo el pizarrón y los números que acababa de escribir el maestro. Solo bajó la cabeza y volteó aburridamente a la ventana, mirando las nubes pasar.

Pero de nuevo sintió arder su rostro y entrelazó sus manos, juntó las rodillas cerrando las piernas¿es qué nunca dejaría de dolerle? Ya había pasado un día y aún seguía el dolor eso sin contar que las pastillas que había tomado aún no bajaban por completo el mareo y las nauceas de la borrachera. Creyó que nadie se había dado cuenta, pero como tenía la cabeza gacha no pudo ver que unos ojos azules lo estaba mirando con preocupación ¿Qué le estara pasando a Yuugi-chan?

_  
**Continuará…  
**_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »»**

**End's notes:**

Espero que les haya gustado, sé qué falta mucho para que inicie el verdadero desafío el de amor-yaoi y sí no lo han leído mucho mejor pero por el momento quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro ¿por qué Athemu habrá besado a Seto¿Seguirá pensando en Yuugi y el faraón¿Le dejará de doler a para quejas, sujerencias, dudas y amenazas w Se portan bien y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo Yami Dark¡Hasta marzo! Urusai Yami, no ls espantes…

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Sonia:** Mi querida sonia, que bueno leerte por acá. Sé que soy un fracaso, pero gracias a ti podré triunfar y jeje, buen lemmon ¿no? Ya ves, yo no seré experta pero me imagino como sería todo con sake ensima. Ojalá te guste el segundo capi. Cariños.

Los quiere: Leona Dark †


	3. Cap 3 Dulces lágimas

**∞ Título:** Efectos del amor

**∞ Género:** Yaoi, Angst, Mpreg, Romántico.

**∞ Parejas:** Seto **x** Yuugi, Yami **x** Yuugi y talves otras**.**

**∞ Summary:** La vida de un joven dará un giro radical al comprobar que la _**oscuridad** _puede cambiar la tenue luz de su destino, colocandolo en un terrible dilema marcado con un reloj de arena en retroceso. Por su cabeza pasa la vida, el odio y un enfermizo amor. ¿Qué pasa cuando, al borde de la desesperación, un antiguo rival del duelo de monstruos aparece para rescatarlo? ¿Pueden los efectos del amor, descongelar un corazón de hielo?

**∞ Disclaimer:** ¡El dinero hace milagros! Si no preguntenle a Kazuki-sama, él me vendió a los personajes los cuales no-se opusieron a participar en el fic. Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh. También a **Senshi Hisaki Raiden** ya que este fic está basado en **Flying Without Wings**, unas ideas son de ella, el mpreg será mío.

**Notas:** Ya regreso con el tercer capítulo de este gran desafío, fiuu… un agradecimiento enorme a **Deltalight, Project Z-00 y Sonia** ¡Qué bueno que lo leyeran No saben lo feliz que me siento! Va para ustedes ah, y quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi linda hermanita **Kisara Kaiba** ¡**F**e**l**i**z** C**u**m**p**l**e**a**ñ**o**s** n**i**i**-**c**h**a**n**! Qué sigas cumpliendo muchos y que la alegría nunca talte en tu vida, ya sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo y por ahora solo puedo dedicarte este capítulo de este mi nuevo fic, ojalá sea de tu agrado. **IMPORTANTE**: Por un error mío (como en el 2º cap) Tuve un problema con una escritora de mis favoritas u.ù y ps, ahora lo cambio para darle agradecimientos y dedicarselo.

**øº°†°ºø¸,øº¤ºø,¸øº°°ºø¸,øº°°ºø¸,øº¤ºø,¸øº°†°ºø**

**EFECTOS DEL AMOR  
By Dark-chan**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Čαρίтυłσ III ◊ Dulces lágrimas ◊  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-… y así es como al resolver la ecuación primaria, podemos saber cual es el valor de la segunda incógnita, por consiguiente tenemos que elevarlo al cuadrado y multiplicarlo por tres, entonces…- el profesor continuaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y buena parte de los alumnos estaba casi dormida. -¿quién puede pasar a resolver la segunda ecuación?- y comenzó a caminar lento de un lado a otro del salón esperando algun voluntario -¿nadie?- hasta que se detuvo -¿Y qué tal usted joven Katsuya¿Katsuya¡¿Alguien puede despertar a su compañero?!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Jonouchi recostado sobre su banca roncando muy descaradamente y comenzaron a reirse. No fue hasta que Yuugi se estiró un poco y moviendolo del hombro comenzó a despertarlo. Jonouchi reaccionó cuando escuchó las risas y vio como el profesor lo miraba enojado desde el frente, giró la vista a la derecha viendo como Anzu se cubría la frente y negaba, volteó atrás y Yuugi le sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Qué bien, ya reaccionó!- dijo sarcásticamente el profesor –Creo que lo aburrí con todo este asunto de los números ¿no¿Qué le parece si resuelve la ecuación de la pizarra para que se entretenga?- y se acercó a su lugar extendiendole la tiza.

El rubio miró aterrado al profesor y se levantó, acercándose a la pizarra, estaba a punto de escribir algo cuando el profesor volvió a preguntar quien quería pasar a resolver la tercera ecuación. La evaciva de todo el salón se notó bajando la cabeza casi notorio por el silbido unánime, el profesor iba a darle la tiza a Yuugi, ya que lo vio igual de distraido que su rubio amigo, pero una voz sé scuchó sacandolo del deceo de ver a los dos amigos compartiendo el trabajo por no poner atención.

-X es 28 y Y es 31- Kaiba dijo aburridamente desde su lugar.

Yuugi quien vio sus intenciones agradeció el gesto, mientras que el profesor maldijo por lo bajo al super genio Seto Kaiba, pero no se iría con las manos vacías, todavía le quedaba el gusto de ver a Jonouchi Katsuya quebrandose la cabeza por resolver algo que nunca entendería. Ese maestro si que estaba loco ¿disfrutar la desesperación de un alumno? Ese tipo necesitaba unas buenas terapias.

ルピタ - **ルピタ - **ルピタ - **_Efectos del Amor_** - ルピタ - **ルピタ - **ルピタ

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, viejo?- Jou le reclamaba a Yuugi –No sabes la vergüenza que pasé, más cuando al odioso de Kaiba se le ocurrió responder el otro ejercicio como si fuera de lo más fácil del mundo, uish, como odio a ese tipo, se cree tan inteligente y superior a todos, bah, es solo un amargado que gusta ir fastidiando a todo mortal que se le pare enfrente y lo que es peor ¡por joderme a mí! …

-Jeh, lo siento Jou-kun, es que yo también me estaba durmiendo- al pequeño duelista le daba mucha gracia como se expresaba su amigo, independientemente si ofendía o no a Kaiba, sabía que no era por ese afán, ya que Jonouchi de sierto modo respetaba a Seto desde que lo salvó de ahogarse cuando Marik lo utilizó para pelear contr él, pero no quiere demostrarlo y menos agradecerle. ¿Costumbre? Puede ser…

-Me sorprende… el rubio notó que el menor se veía un poco cansado –tú no eres de ignorar una clase.

Aunque se tardó, se había dado cuenta que Motou estaba muy distraido y casi no platicaba con ellos. Su mirada a pesar de tener ese lindo brillo no parecía ser la misma de antes, definitivamente algo estaba pasando con su amigo, pero ¿Cómo preguntarselo? No se habían visto mucho despues de su duelo con el faraón, Yuugi había estado triste y deprimido desde entonces y cada vez que iba a buscarlo a la tienda de videojuegos, Sugoroku-san siempre le decía que el pequeño no estaba y que por favor regresara otro día. Eso si que era muy raro, el no se conformaba con esa simple escusa, sabía que el duelista estaba triste por la partida de su _Yami_ pero no creyó que fuera para tanto, despues de todo pensaba que de sierto modo sería un alivio él "librarse" de su oscuridad.

-No estoy de animos… es todo.

Yuugi por su parte ni se había percatado que Jou tenía la mirada puesta en él, estaba muy distante con sus amigos, con Jonouchi, lo sabía pero no quería pensar más allá, la maldita resaca lo había puesto de un humor terrible. Despues de que terminaran las clases, acompañó a Katsuya a la tienda escolar para comprar algo que le quitara el hambre y de paso para despejarse un poco porque la tediosa clase de matemáticas a la última hora le había probocado un dolor de cabeza que se acrecentó cuando el efecto de las pastillas de la borrachera se había terminado, dejandolo con una sensación de mareo y nauceas que ocultó perfectamente.

El silencio que había entre los dos era muy raro, para Yuugi era de lo más cómodo ya que agradecía a Jonouchi el no continuar con la sarta de reclamos amistosos en tanto para el rubio era de lo más insoportable, no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo en silencio y menos con uno de sus amigos ¡menos con Yuugi! Al que consideraba el más cercano, seguido de Hiro, Anzu y Ryo. Pero no sabía como desaparecer ese estado tan tranquilo y desesperante entre ambos, hasta que a lo lejos vieron al resto de sus amigos esperandolos en la salida de la escuela.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Hiro preguntó apenas hubieron llegado.

-¡Estaba a reventar!- respondió Katsuya muy efusivamente -¿verdad, Yuugi?.

-¿Eh?- alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre –eh… sí, había muchos chicos dentro.

-¿Te sucede algo Yuugi-kun?- no fue otro más que Ryo, adelantandose a todos los demás –te ves desanimado.

-Es que… hum- bostezó –la clase me fastidió, eso es todo.

-Ah- Honda recordó lo que iba a decirles en lamañana -¿Y qué tal estuvo la fiesta de Ryuji¿Fue ayer, no?

-Es verdad- Anzu participó en la conversación -¿Tú si fuiste Yuugi?

-Pues…- de nuevo ese nerviosismo regresaba a sus palabras –estuvo muy…

-Divertida.

Al escuchar esa voz ajena a la pequeña conversación, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse callado. Por un momento se quedó sin aliento y su respiración fue pausada y tranquila, el palpitar en su pecho era muy rápido y el sonrojo aumentó, no supo como ocultarlo y solo bajó la cabeza al ver como sus amigos sonreían amistosamente al recien llegado. Sonrió tenuemente y se sobresaltó cuando su _Yami_ se había acercado y lo abrazaba por la espalda, pasando su brazo izquierdo por su pecho en un tierno gesto.

-¿Verdad, Hikari mío?

-¿Fueron ustedes dos solos?- preguntó Hiro.

-Pues sí, de hecho esperabamos verlos allá, pero nunca llegaron…- respondió el antiguo faraón, dehaciendo el abrazo pasando al frente de los chicos –pero no hablemos de eso, sí, estuvo muy buena-, levantó levente los hombros restandole importancia -pero no fue la gran cosa despues de _todo.-_ y giró un poco para ver a Yuugi -¿Qué les parece si vamos al Game Center?

-¡Genial! Verás como he mejorado y esta vez seré yo quien te gane hermano- dijo Jou señalandolo triunfante.

Comenzaron a caminar, Yuugi quería ir al lado de su yami, pero cuando le colocó la mano sobre el antebrazo, el antiguo faraón se deshizo del agarre con un leve gruñido y el entrecejo algo fruncido. Esto desoncertó a Yuugi que al instante le preguntó a Athemu la razón, pero este simplemente respondió con un "aquí no, nos vayan a ver" y se encaminó hasta quedar de lado de Jonouchi y Hiro, interactuando con ellos en una de sus clásicas peleas que tenías despues de salir de clases.

-¿Vienes Yuugi?- preguntó Anzu al ver que el pequeño no se había movido cuando todos comenzaron a caminar. Sin darse cuanta de lo anteriormente sucedido.

-¿Eh?- reaccionó –eh… no, tengo algo que hacer, los veo despues…- y salió corriendo con su mano en alto, haciando una señal de despedida, se fue tan rápido y sin escuchar lo que la chica le iba a decir.

-Yuugi…- murmuró triste al ver la expresión de su amigo, pero salió de ese trance al escuchar su nombre de la voz de Jonouchi, incitandola a alcanzarlos.

ルピタ - **ルピタ - **ルピタ - **_Efectos del Amor_** - ルピタ - **ルピタ - **ルピタ

Despues de eso, solo pudo hacer caso a lo que sus piernas le pedían; Correr. Quería alejarse de allí, no quería que sus amigos vieran la tristeza en la que acababa de caer ¿Y todo por qué? Ellos no lo saben; en esa fiesta al fin pudo declararsele a su Yami recibiendo la respuesta que tanto quería; la simple aceptación cuando creía que un rechazo sería lo que obtendría.

Pero no contó que para su _oscuridad_ no fuera igual de importante de todos modos "no fue la gran cosa" y esas simples palabras le destrozaron su corazón, haciendolo sentir miserablemente triste a pesar de saber que talves no se refería a lo ocurrido entre ellos, despues de todo estaba hablando de la fiesta de Otogi-kun. Aunque la mirada con la que lo dijo era muy diferente, no supo distinguirla, solo sintió un gélido ambiente rodearlo cuando Yami hablaba teniendo sus ojos amatistas sobre su ser al momento de decir tan frías palabras acompañadas de sus acciones ¿Desde cuando a Yami le importaba el que dirán por estar cerca de Yuugi?

La confución que llegó a su cabeza, fue producto de la inseguridad, él estaba dentro de una total convicción de, que haberse entregado por primera vez a "su mejor amigo" había sido lo correcto, no quería ver que probablemente su _mou hitori no boku_ no pudiese sentir lo mismo que él. El joven corazón de Yuugi creyó encontrar a alguien en quien depositar todo el cariño que había guardado desde la muerte de su madre ¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por eso? Por una simple y sencilla razón; él está muy enamorado de Athemu y lo que dijo fue un golpe duro para su pobre e inocente alma.

Entre la confución y las ganas de llorar no se dio cuenta cuando había entrado al parque que estaba a escasos minutos de la Preparatoria de Dominó ¿Tanto había corrido? Entre las pequeñas gotitas que salían de sus ojos, podía distinguir a la gente que paseaba por allí a esa hora de la tarde; madres con sus pequeños hijos, ancianos en las bancas alrededor del lago y perejas de enamorados tomados de la mano, todos sonriendo, tan despreocupados y tan inmersos a los problemas de los demás, a sus preocupaciones.

Las ganas de llorar eran más fuertes y esquivando a la concurrencia logró acercarse a una de las zonas más alejadas del parque, donde rara vez se veía algun par de niños corriendo. El trinar de las aves arullaba el ambiente junto con el soplar tan cálido del viento sobre la copa de los arboles, susurrando una melodía tranquila y equilibrando la perturbación que tenía Yuugi en su cabeza.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía correr más, se detuvo frente a un gran roble. No entendía él porque de esa repentina tristeza, solo sintió su corazón ser oprimido por unas simples palabras que perforaron su tranquilidad. Sí, probablemente fue su culpa el querer tener un poco más de acercamiento para con su yami estando frente a sus amigos, sí, eso debía ser, lo más seguro es que Yami aun quisiera tener en secreto este asunto de "su relación" ¡Pero que tonto había sido! Sintió una culpa golpear su pobre corazón al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Miró de repente hacia arriba, deslumbrado por los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre las hojas de ese hermoso árbol, dando paso a una poco iluminación que se apresiaba por el brillo que tenía en sus ojos en ese momento a causa de sus lágrimas. Pasó su mano derecha tratando de secar el surco de agua salada en sus mejillas sin lograrlo bien, se sentó sollozando bajito, abrazando sus rodillas mientras se cubría la cara ocultandola entre sus piernas.

-¿Yuugi…?

Se quedó frío al escuchar esa voz, su respiración se pausó momentaneamente e inclusive se le había parado el llanto por unos segundos, pero regresó al ver que la persona que le había hablado ya estaba parado frente a él. Solo atinó a cubrirse más el rostro entre sus rodillas, escondiendose para evitar verlo a los ojos, pero solo logró que el otro se colocara en cuclillas y lo tomara del brazo, meciendolo para obligarlo a alzar la vista.

-¿Qué te pa…?- iba a hablar pero se quedó callado cuando el menor se le había lanzado y abrazado mientras seguía llorando. –…Ya, tranquilo…- para esto él estaba sentado con un Yuugi desconsolado derramando lágrimas en su hombro -¿Quieres hablar de lo que te tiene así?- recibiendo un leve asentimiento.

Pasaron un par de minutos y aún no le explicaba lo ocurrido. Ya se había cansado de estar en esa posición, aunque la verdad no le molestaba, el hecho de tener a ese chico abrazandolo no era tan desagradable despues de todo, aunque odiara el contacto con las personas, sabía que ese niño era diferente a todos los demás por eso había recibido tiernamente el abrazo mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda del menor y la mano derecha en su nuca. A pesar de sentirse raro así, no quería romper el momento, Yuugi estaba mal y necesitaba ayuda o apoyo, él perfectamente sabía como se debía de consolar a alguien cuando estaba triste, muchas veces lo hizo con Mokuba.

De repente sintió como el cuerpo del otro se relajaba mucho y lo miró, ya estaba tranquilo y había dejado de llorar, entonces sintió que se removía de entre sus brazos para safarse del agarre. Kaiba lo soltó y Yuugi lo miró por primera vez a los ojos, Seto por su parte se quedó como embelesado ya que el menor tenía la mirada cristalina por las lágrimas derramadas, un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas acompañado de ese lindo gesto de tener la boquita entreabierta.

-Lo… lo siento Kaiba-kun…- se disculpó despues de recapacitar lo que acababa de hacer, no fue muy correcto avalanzarse así sobre Kaiba.

¡Por Ra! Había rebasado el límite entre los dos.

-No importa…- restó importancia desviando la mirada levemente -¿Por qué estas así?- preguntó más directo pero sin ser brusco.

-Ah… es que…- tartamudeo un poco –no… no es algo importante…

-Para que estés así, si creo que sea importante, haber¿Te pasó algo con la bola de fracasados que llamas amigos?- dijo y solo sacó una risita por parte del menor -¿O ser tan buen duelista ya te dio miedo?- la sonrisa de Yuugi creció con cada palabra del CEO –oh… ya sé ¿Tiene que ver con el tarado del milenio?- pero cayó en cuenta cuando el semblante de Motou cambió y se oscureció.

Había dado en el blanco.

-Ya veo… es con ese idiota…- la intención con la que lo nombró pasó desapersivida por el menor que solo se enjugó las lágrimas otra vez. -¿Quieres hablas de "eso?"

-No… no sé…- y dejó salir un suspiro.

-No importa… supongo que despues de todo si le quedó polvo de 5000 años en su hueca cabezota…- y para su sorpresa Yuugi esbozó una tierna sonrisa, entonces encontró la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor –vaya fósil viviente… no sé que te habrá hecho, pero seguro que solo faltó atarte con sus horribles vendajes de la inútil momia que es…- y Motou agrandó su sonrisa –Vamos Yuugi… es deprimente verte en este estado de nuevo, bastante es que te hayas deprimido por su partida como para que ahora te pongas igual por su regreso ¿no crees? Además… es vergonsoso para mí el verte decaido cuando tú fuiste quien me venció…

Fue cuando Yuugi recapacitó. ¡Era verdad! No debía estar así solo por un estúpido comentario, quizá fue una pantalla con sus amigos, pero muy en el fondo presentía que Yami le pediría perdón por lo que hizo. Y fue cuando miró a Kaiba detenidamente, en verdad, esa era la segunda vez que lo animaba a salir de la tristeza en la que caía y le estaba agradecido, pero… ¿Qué fue eso que sintió cuando se avalanzó a los brazos de Kaiba¿Y por qué Seto le había correspondido el gesto? Por un momento sus orbes se perdieron en el azul profundo del otro, haciendo que un sonrojo como el de la mañana lo cubriera de nuevo. Entonces Kaiba se puso de pie y ayudó a Yuugi a hacer lo mismo, estiró su mano y se paró frente a Seto.

-Vamos… te llevaré a tu casa- sentenció esperando a que avanzara.

Yuugi asintió y comenzaron a caminar. La suave brisa removía el cabello castaño del ojiazul a su lado, con una timida mirada contemplaba su perfecto perfíl, sin duda alguna Seto Kaiba era muy atractivo, esperen ¿había pensado eso? No, no podía, es decir, a él quien le gusta es Athemu; su Yami y no Kaiba.

La tranquilidad de esa tarde era perfecta, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde ¡Por Ra, cómo se pasa el tiempo! No se había puesto a analizar que estuvo llorando un buen tiempo y otro rato más consolado por Kaiba, era verdad… había sido el CEO quien estaba con él en esa faceta triste, igual que hacía tiempo cuando el amor de su vida le había dicho adiós en un duelo que perdió para poder pasar a un nuevo mundo donde sin duda sería meramente feliz, pero ¿acaso por eso no había regresado, porque no había encontrado la tan añorada felicidad hasta que estuvo de nuevo con su Hikari?

De nuevo miró de reojo a Kaiba, iba con las manos dentro de los bolcillos del pantalón y con la mirada perdida al frente, como si algo interesante hubiese delante de él. Seto sintió la mirada sobre sí y la enfrentó con su ojiazul intenso, sonteniendo el contacto visual por unos segundos y probocando que el menor la desviara con un notorio sonrojo en su pequeño rostro.

¡Por el demonio! Esa actitud le había encantado a Kaiba sintinendo como su propio rostro se sonrojaba al pensar en eso. A pesar de reprocharselo mil veces, ya comenzaba a dudar que en verdad fuera una simple admiración la que sentía hacía su pequeño compañero, ya era demasiado que solo con él sintiera lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado… cariño.

Pero no el mismo que le tiene a Mokuba, no, es otra muestra de afecto a un ser con el que no compartía ningun parentesco familiar y la verdad eso en parte le incomodaba ya que era "fuera de lo común", no siempre aceptas que te gusta una persona de tu mismo sexo y andas por la vida aparentando que no sucedanada cuando en realidad te mueres por saber que es lo que diría.

Sin embargo no estaba en posición de decirselo ¿para qué¿de que le servía confesar algo que muy probablemente pasaría con el tiempo? Además por el momento de tristeza de Yuugi no suponía que fuese el más propicio, por otra parte… ¿Seto Kaiba confesando un cariño a alguien? Sin duda muchos pagarían por la exclusiva y la venderían por todo el dinero de Japón; ¡El joven empresario más adinerado del país, enamorado de un joven que no es nadie más que Yuugi Motou! Su nemesis, su kaiser…

Por muchas que fueran las razones, no esperaba que su gran imperio fuera derrumbado por unos tontos y estúpidos sentimientos que no traerían nada bueno ¿O sí? Aún así, sabía que no sería correspondido por el otro simplemente porque él sabía lo que Yuugi sentía hacia su Yami, habría que ser un verdadero ingenuo para no darse cuenta cuando el ojivioleta casi lo grita.

Llegaron a la limusina y el chofer abrió elegantemente la puerta de veículo esperando a que subieran y una vez hecho, subió él mismo y condujo a la dirección que el joven Kaiba le había indicado; la tienda de juegos de Sugoroku-san.

En el camino hubo un silencio tremendamente cómodo, Yuugi iba pegado al cristal de la puerta, viendo la calle pintada en ese matíz rojizo por el atardecer, estaba fascinado con la vista ya que en parte nunca había subido a una limusina, en cambio Kaiba, estaba más entretenido viendo las reacciones infantiles y hasta cierto punto tiernas de su acompañante. Adornado su rostro con una sonrisa, no apartaba la mirada de aquel chico que estando frente a él, había despertado infinidad de sentimientos que alguna vez concideró repulsivos.

-Mira Kaiba-kun…- y señalaba en distintas direcciones cual niño pequeño que va de paseo –oi Kaiba ¿por qué no…- pero no terminó de formar su pregunta al girarse y ver que el otro lo miraba tan intensamente.

Bajó la vista al instante que sintió al CEO acercarse lentamente a él sin apartar esa mirada tan penetrante sobre él. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente cuando la distra de Seto se colocó en su mentón, sus ojos se abrieron más de loq ue podía mientra su rostro era levantado para encarar al mayor en un duelo de miradas que no terminaría hasta que alguno se atreviera a romper el ínfimo contacto que hasta el momento era lo único que los unía además de la mano del ojiazul en la barbilla de Yuugi.

Las sombras que se filtraban por la ventanilla de arriba, hacían que el rostro de Yuugi se iluminará momentaneamente, desapareciendo el sonrojo por instantes. Seto conmenzó a acercarse más colocando la otra mano cerca de su cuerpo, buscando un apoyo para admirar más de cerca el lindo rostro de su acompañante.

-¿Kaiba-kun… tú…?- el latir de su corazón le impedía hablar.

-Las cosas hermosas hay que admirarlas de cerca…- susurró entrecerrando la mirada mientras sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los del otro -…y tus ojos son un de ellas…- Sintió al menor estremecerse tras estas palabras.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos.

La sorpresa se adueñaba de Yuugi acompañado de ese lindo rubor en su rostro y la emoción por parte de Kaiba le impedía continuar con su postura, quería besar a ese chico, tenerlo en sus brazos como instantes antes cuando estaban en el bosque, necesitaba expresar lo que desde hace mucho le atormentaba el sueño por el miedo ¿miedo? Sí, al rechazo, pero ahora podía acegurar que ese joven era más que un capricho y que podía representar algo más en su vida…

Finalmente Yuugi cerró los ojos, para sorpresa de Kaiba quien solo sonrió triunfante al ver tan sumiso e inocente a su kaiser. Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder rozar los labios del menor, sintiendo que un suspiro le indicaba que avanzara en la tarea que había iniciado minutos atrás. Decidido, también cerró los ojos y estaba dispuesto a besarlo cuando un movimiento brusco los separó.

-¿pero qué demonios…?

_**  
Continuará…  
**__**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »»**_

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué les pareció la tercer entrega? Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí, Kisarita nii-chan w me esforcé en hacerlo largo para ti, pero salió muy narrativo para mi gusto u.ú aún así fue con todo mi cariño para una niña tan linda como mi Paty ¬. Agradesco de nuevo a los reviewers ¡Os amo! Y también quería hacer un aviso: por motivos personales pienso avandonar este fic y Bajo el mismo techo… será por un tiempo indefinido en lo que resuelvo mis broncas, termino mi servicio social, las prácticas y entro a la universidad, creanme con eso del examen no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para escribir y menos para idear la continuación de este lindo desafío. Aún así no se preocupen ya que regresaremos, verdad Yami… Lin: see como sea, yo que ya me hacía ilusiones de no tener que escribir ¬¬# jeje, ni modo Lin.

**Contestación a Revis anónimos:**

**Sonia: **Mi querida amiga, que bueno que te gustó como verás en la nota, no regresaré hasta dentro de… Lin: un año, jajaja cállate Yami, no le hagas caso, solo espero regresar Lin: como mínimo, juaz ¬¬# ojalá te vea de nuevo hasta que actualice de nuevo, por el momento agradezco tu coment. ¡Yatta!

Los quiere: Leona Dark y _Lin Yang _


End file.
